The Look of Innocence
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: ItaSaku Story. Lemon. Rated M for Lemon Scenes. Itachi has Sakura right where he WANTS her. Review Please.


A look of innocence burned deep into her emerald orbs. Sakura's petite frame began to tremble as the hungry look in his protruding eyes pierced into her like translucent looking glass. Her heart shaped face stained crimson as his velvet lips melted against her neck. Itachi pressed himself against the Haruno, letting him feel her small form constrict underneath his chiseled assets. Her body was cold like ice, but her gleaming eyes blazed like wildfire. His lips lingered against her the hollow of her throat, and his senses burned in hunger. Sakura let a helpless groan fall from her parted lips, and Itachi responded by lightly biting the skin beneath her chin. The pink haired kunoichi tried to free herself from his massive grip, but she was hopeless. The akatsuki member had her pinned against the wall of his lair, and there was no escape.

"Sa-ku-ra." he spoke against her gentle skin.

He placed his lips against the side of her mouth, and slowly trailed his tender, passionate kisses down her neck. He brushed the fabric from her shoulders, and lightly began to nip, and suck at her pasty skin. Sakura bit her lower lip, trying to muffle the constant moans that ached inside her throat, but it was no use, Itachi had succeeded.

Feeling quite confident, the Uchiha caressed her angelic face into his calloused hands, and placed his lips against hers. He parted his mouth and slipped his tongue inside her heated, moist cavern. Gaining more of an entrance Itachi actions grew fiery as he snaked his arms around her slender waist. His warm breath lingered against her flushed cheek, creating chills that ran down her backside. Suddenly, Her erect buds stiffened through the light fabric of her clothing, and as Itachi continued to kiss her, he brought his tender hands to her mounds, and started to massage her covered peak with his calloused thumb.

"S…Stop." The pink haired kunoichi moaned against his lips.

Not obeying, the Uchiha grabbed the zipper of her ninja attire, and started to pull downwards. Sakura tried to pry his hands away from her outfit, but akatsuki member already had her clothes down to her trembling knees.

"But you don't want me to stop." He whispered against her tingling skin.

Exposing her half naked body, Itachi grasped onto her grapefruit sized mounds into his well-built hands, and started roughly massage them. He lifted one of her tits into his hands, and lowered his head towards to her peaked nipple. He brought the bud to his lips, and started to suck eagerly. Being selfish, the Uchiha brought more of her breast into his mouth, and hurriedly licked her areola. Sakura gasped as he nipped at her flushed skin. Letting go of her breast, Itachi trailed his tongue down the valley between her twin mounds, and a trail of saliva glistened against her skin.

"Please stop." She begged him with pleading orbs.

Instead of listening, the Uchiha slid his tongue downwards towards her flat stomach, and nip and suckled on her tender skin nearing her bellybutton. He pressed his tongue into her naval, and then trailed his tongue further to her inner thighs. The pink haired kunoichi's cheeks began to pink as he hooked his thumb and forefinger to her lacy panties.

"Don't." She muttered underneath her heavy pants.

Slowly he slid her moistened panties from her slender thighs, and stared sinisterly at her shaven pussy. He adverted his soft, provocative eyes towards her soaked slit, and grinned maliciously.

"Your so wet Sakura." he said while he rubbed her swollen clit with his thumb.

The pink haired kunoichi groaned as he played with her nub with his rough fingers. Itachi smiled wildly, as he slid one of his fingers inside her burning core. Sakura's eyes widened as he began to create rapid, rhythmic movements inside her aching womanhood.

"Itachi." Sakura groaned blissfully.

"That's right Sakura," the Uchiha whispered seductively. "Say my name."

The Uchiha added another finger inside of her soaking pussy, and hurriedly began to pump in and out.

"Itachi." she cried as he added in a third finger inside her.

Itachi grinned madly knowing that she was nearing her orgasm. Feeling impatient, he continued to pleasure her by taking one of his soaked fingers from her pussy, and began play with her tender nub.

"Itachi!" she cried as her lower body began to tingle.

"Come for me Sakura." He demanded

Sakura's emerald eyes started to roll in the back of her head, as an elongated moaned escaped from her peachy lips. Itachi watched in amazement as her sweet nectar dripped onto her inner thighs. Getting onto his knees, Itachi used the tip of his tongue and slowly licked entrance of her core. Feeling the pleasure he gave her, Sakura began to groan as he lapped her juices from her slick outer folds.

"Sakura, you taste so good." He mumbled as he continued to lick her hungrily.

Slowly, Itachi crept his tongue inside her pussy, and used his the rough side of his tongue to massage her tingling walls. The pink haired kunoichi groaned loudly, as he plunged his tongue further inside womanhood. Feeling more of a need, Sakura grabbed onto his long ponytail that lay carelessly on his shoulder, and tugged, cuing for him to deepened his movements. Itachi obeyed and began to lap her cum into his hungry mouth, and swallowed contently tasting her sweet nectar. Sakura arched her back as he skillfully ate her out, and hurriedly grabbed a fistful of his sexy locks that dangled against his sweaty forehead. The Haruno began to writhe as he grasped onto her tight ass, and started to roughly squeeze her, making her quiver under his grip. Sakura wrapped his silky locks around her gnarled knuckles, and pulled him to face her. She planted her lips against his, and quickly slid her hungry tongue into his mouth, and savored her own cum that lingered in his cavern. Itachi growled as they both deepened their fiery kiss.

Wanting to finish what he started, he slowly pulled away from her, and dropped to his knees once more. Itachi plunged his tongue in her once again, and started to lightly bite at her clit. Feeling like she was about to explode, Sakura let out a cry in delight as warning she was about to finish. Encouraging her, the Uchiha sucked against her swollen nub, and smiled as her body began to writhe.

"Itachi!" she cried out.

Itachi hungrily swallowed her sweet tasting cum, and licked his lips savoring the aftertaste. The pink haired kunoichi slowly slid against the wall behind her out of exhaustion. Sakura panted against the chilled wall, and watched eagerly as Itachi gazed at her with pleasure filled eyes.

"Sakura." his voice echoed throughout the room.

Sakura smiled an erotic smile, and brought herself onto her knees. She slowly crawled towards him, and glanced at him with sinister eyes. She lifted her lanky arms towards him, and started to tug at the elastic of his pants. The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow as he watched Sakura pull down his pants. Suddenly, his hardened length sprung forth, and Sakura's eye sparkled in aw. Itachi's heart began to thud, as she placed her soft lips against his manhood. His eyes brightened as she licked the tip, and hungrily swallowed his pre juices. He let a low growl escape his throat as she finally stuck the head of his shaft into her mouth. She used the soft part of her tongue to tease his sensitive part of his cock. Feeling very bold, the pink haired kunoichi bobbed back and forth, sucking the pre-juices that oozed from his hardened shaft. She grasped onto base of his length and rubbed him wildly using her spit and his pre-cum as lubrication. Itachi groaned as she pumped him madly. Feeling tired, Sakura's neck began to crick, but it didn't stop the Uchiha from grabbing the back of her head, urging for her to continue sucking him dry. Finally, Itachi let out a gasp of relief, as he finally came inside the pink haired kunoichi's mouth. He tightened his grip on the back of her head, and watched in amusement as she eagerly swallowed his juices.

(A/N: Gonna stop here, I believe the lemon Scene needs it's own chapter! Hope you enjoyed this; I'm trying my best! If you want review! =))


End file.
